


across rooftops

by tsuruko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Oral Sex, future-ish, hot Haikyuu!! females gettin it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuruko/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hand tangled and tugging at her hair, and Kuroo catches herself thinking, smugly, that she's only getting started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	across rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, reeeeally gay and so am I. I also don't have an excuse but do I need an excuse for beautiful ladies in bed together? Absolutely not.

There's a hand tangled and tugging at her hair, and Kuroo catches herself thinking, smugly, that she's only getting started as her lips brush against Kenma's flushed skin; her neck, mouth, beneath her jaw, heated and cheeks pink from the attention. She feels warm all over, Kenma does, and Kuroo wonders how far she can nudge this before it becomes too much, before Kenma can't take it anymore. With drawn out movements, Kuroo's kisses ghost lower, the tip of her tongue circling Kenma's nipple and she tries with all of her might not to glow a bit at the noises Kenma's making, the fact that she's giving in so completely to something like this.   
  
Clothes have been discarded, lace and silk panties pushed down to Kenma's ankles and Kuroo focuses for too long on those while she slowly undresses Kenma, while her fingers drag against her girlfriend's skin and Kenma's pout is just this side of noticeable above her. Their hands wander for what could have been years, lifetimes, mapping out each other's bodies in the first few hours of alone time they've had since Kuroo started college. Those maps are old, well-worn, roads remembered even after some time, like coming home after months away. Kenma still gets goosebumps when Kuroo mouths at her breasts, and Kuroo still curls her toes when Kenma's fingers fist in her hair. They know each other even in the darkest of rooms.  
  
" _Kuroo_ ,"   
  
Kenma's voice is soft, far away and echoing while Kuroo's kisses press against her stomach, hand softly palming her breast, thumb and forefinger rolling a soft peak between them. She whimpers and Kuroo preens, licking her lips before licking the patch of skin above her folds. She nuzzles Kenma's thighs, glancing up to enjoy the view of her biting her lip, of her hands gripping the bedsheets like she might fly away at any moment. They both want Kuroo to spend hours licking Kenma's skin, kissing her pink and warm until she's light-headed, but her thoughts sink lower with Kuroo's tongue until she's lapping at Kenma's pussy, feeling her body tense and shiver and Kuroo loves this, loves Kenma, the sounds she makes when Kuroo finally stops skirting the edges, takes her with one finger, two, slipping knuckle-deep into Kenma, soft and slick for her.   
  
There's something about watching Kenma come undone, rock against Kuroo's mouth, tongue, fingers, pressing against the sweet, weak spots inside her, that sends shivers down Kuroo's spine, makes her limbs tingle and when Kenma cries out for more, back bowing off of the bed at the most delicious angle, Kuroo thinks, as she does each and every time, that she may have gone to heaven in the time they'd been apart.   
  
" _You taste so good_ ," Kuroo tells her in a hot breath against her inner thigh, fingers curling up just enough to make Kenma whimper again. " _So warm_."   
  
The only response she gets is a needy, broken and sobbed out moan while Kenma screws her eyes shut, while the end of Kuroo's tongue presses against her nerves, while she sucks at her folds and tips her fingers in deeper. Kenma's mouth is open in silent sounds, lips parted and brow furrowed and she comes, and comes, clenching down on Kuroo and whispering her name to the quiet room like a litany, something necessary to ground her while Kuroo's tongue pulls her apart and pieces her back together.   
  
" _Please, please, Kuroo_ ," she's panting, clutching desperately at the sheets until Kuroo twines their fingers together and she swears Kenma might break hers off. She's so worked up, Kenma is, thread held tight while they're apart. Always, always; Kenma knows she can't to what Kuroo does to her on her own. "… _Kuroo!_ "   
  
When Kenma comes down, sinking into the pillows, her eyes lazily travel over Kuroo's face, her nose, the smirk, the way her lips shine with the mess she's made until she licks them clean greedily. Kuroo appreciates the sight, as well—Kenma's face rosy pink, sweat sticking strands of hair to her forehead and lips parted while she catches her breath. There's nothing more beautiful, she thinks, while Kenma hauls her up to kiss her by the collar of her shirt, nothing she's gladder that she's good at.  


End file.
